The 14th Squad: The Golden Age
by GaleSynch
Summary: If it was for her, he will gladly do it. No one will hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichi wa** everyone! I've decided to do an OC story, I will be accepting about 10 ocs!

This is for the manga version of Bleach and some arts of the anime as well.

Let's give you all a start for my story!

* * *

"_I-It hurts..." A small sniffle escaped the little girl as a dark haired man bandaged her wounds. "Why can't we be stronger?"_

"_Well. . .This squad is full of failures?" The man sounded guilty and uncomfortable._

"_I wanna be stronger," She sobbed, "I don't wanna be looked down on anymore. Teach me how to fight."_

"_You're still a kid,"_

"_You're the captain! Do something!" She snapped. "How can you stomach it? We're even worse then the 4th squad!" She whirled around and left the room, leaving the man alone. Her words hurt him more than he had expected. She was right, they were worse than the 4th squad. No one talented would stay in the squad, they'll be gone in a week – those new recruits that were assigned here. He wanted the girl and his brother to be proud, and made the squad something everyone would know and be proud to be a part of._

_He began to reestablish his squad, skimming through pages of records from the academy. This time, he'll find those that could work well in the squad. _

_Those with hidden talent. Talent that no one would be aware of._

* * *

These are my ocs and are the main characters, together with your ocs.

* * *

Name: Hyuuga (Towards the sun) Kuchiki (rot;wood)  
Aliases: Mr. Sunglasses – (By strangers)  
Idiot – (By Xing and close companions only)

Gender:Male

Age: The same age as Byakuya

Seat:Captain of the 14th squad

Specialty: Zanjutsu, Kido, Shunpo

Personality: He is a bit of a ditz, and views the world as being a big game and is rather frivolous in the fact that he never seems to take anything seriously. Hyuuga is playful, smiles and laughs easily and is happy most of the time, even in life-threatening situations as he enjoys the thrill of fighting. He has a notably short attention span, is easily excited, and is easily distracted by new things. Hyuuga likes to joke around with squad members and seems to delight in winding them all up, especially Byakuya or Xing. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his Lieutenant, Xing. He is also quite lazy; he dislikes doing paperwork and is much happier to sit and do nothing, resulting in him getting shouted at for slacking off. Hyuuga sometimes has trouble waking up early- and as a result is sometimes late for work. He is also frequently shown yawning, and gets bored with things quickly. Hyuuga is also a very talented artist, but unfortunately he often doodles on important documents that need to be signed. Despite his friendly nature Hyuuga is very skilled with a sword and holds no qualms about hacking down someone he believes to be an threat: his playful and smiley character quickly seeming quite sinister during a fight. Whereas Hyuuga does worry about the physical state and well-being of the people he likes, he displays an otherwise cold indifference to human life, killing those on his own side because they get in his way or try to hurt those he cared about. Hyuuga has something of a sweet tooth and usually has a lolly pop or candy-apple in his mouth.

Appearance: He is quite tall, standing at (6'3) and has short black hair and slate gray eyes. He also has two katanas by his side both bearing black and gold hilts. His most dinstinctive characteristics are his armless sunglasses that he is always seen wearing along with the light smile he mostly has on his face. He is usually seen squinting. His style of clothes is the same as Byakuya's.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes – Lu Xing, Sweets, anything fun  
: Dislikes – Those that get in his way, boring things

History: Hyuuga's history is similar to that of Byakuya's. Though he hangs out more often with Yoruichi and doesn't train much.

Zanpaktou: Like Zaraki, Hyuuga had no knowledge of his twin katanas name. He made it up with his skill in swordmanship and ruthless nature and his capabilities.

* * *

Name: Lu Xing - It means Green Star in Chinese.

Alias/Nickname : Star/Green

Gender:Female

Age: 350 years old - looks 12

Seat: Vice Captain

Specialty: Shunpo, Zanjutsu

Personality: Xing is an unethical, sarcastic and pessimistic little teases and mock others - uncaring weather it was her allies or enemies - she was someone hard to trust for she acts as if she was their enemy - constantly hostile towards most. She was also extremely rude and doesn't use honorifics while talking, even to captains. Xing was playful even in the midst of battle, something that her allies chided her for. Xing wore a semi poke-face and it changed only when she was in deep trouble. She also does learn from her mistakes and battles even though she was extremely arrogant and self-centered. When she was younger, Xing was weak and was constantly bullied by members of the others squad. Xing back then was much more cheerful and motivated. It is said that her support motivated Hyuuga to bring the 14th squad to its Golden age.

Appearance: Xing had black hair that was noticeable even in the dark - the darkest of dark - porcelain white skin and black eyes. Her shinigami style of clothes is similar to that of Sui Feng. She stands at 5'2 and weights 39 kg.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes - Black, Green, Hyuuga, blood shed.

Dislikes - Dirty things, boring things, those that bugged her

History: While alive, she was the daughter of a samurai household. Though she was schooled in all manner of music, martial arts and all sort of self defense techniques, literature and culture, she died young and became a yūrei (spirit). After death, she lost track of the name she had possessed while alive and dwelt in her family's old household. She was nearly eaten by a hollow for her high spiritual energy if Hyuuga had not saved her, as she didn't know her own name, he gave her the name 'Lu Xing' as the Reiryoku/ Reiatsu she released was shaped like a star and was green in color.

Zanpaktou: In its sealed form, its an extremely long, curved, slender, single-edged blade /katana, standing at 6 feet with a squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. its known as – Kitsune no Yosamu (Fox of the Cold Nights). Once released: it becomes a green star-shape shuriken – standing at the same height as before : 6 feet. Release Call: " Illuminate the Cold Nights – Kitsune no Yosamu!"

* * *

Form will be like this -

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age: (appearance wise and real)_

_Seat:_

_Specialty: (Zanjutsu, Kido, Shunpo, hand-to-hand e.t.c)_

_Personality: (Detailed and original will be more likely to be accepted) _

_Appearance:_

_Likes and Dislikes:_

_History:  
_

_Zanpaktou: (Include name, release call, and description of sealed and shikai form. Bankai will most likely not be required.)_

_Character's Thoughts on my two ocs:  
_

_Anything I have forgotten or things you might want to add:_

* * *

If there are any needs, I'll be requesting more ocs. Until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. The ocs belongs to their respective owners. I only own Lu Xing and Hyuuga.**

**Author's note: This is chapter 1, I hope its not too disappointing though. Xing and Hyuuga will come later. This features around your ocs first. Some may already know each other while some are on bad terms. They start about the same time as Renji, Momo, Rukia and etc,etc,etcetera – on the same class even. **

**Oh, and. The 14th squad will be the most unique. Their members are the least and full of old people – retired people, those that aren't fit to fight anymore. So your ocs are extremely young there – considered anyway. And they'll be doing most of the missions, there would be very little of others until later chapters – Ichigo came to save Rukia remember? Anyways, your ocs will work in pairs or trios or in fours.**

**This is my story so I might change some of your history and personalities, but don't worry, its not going to be much. They may be acting differently with different characters. I am going to explore their relationships with each other.**

**Academy uniform, their (Your ocs) current type of clothing : - The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, but with a different colour scheme. The women's style consists of a red **_**shitagi**_** (under shirt), a white **_**kosode**_** (shirt) with red stripes, red **_**hakama**_** (trousers), white socks and sandals. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blue.****[6]**** There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This appears to be the emblem of the Academy.**

**I considered the pairings and decided maybe: -**

**Ryuuji x Yohime**

**Sakurano x Byakuya**

**Lu Xing x Sen**

**Kaoru x Ringo**

**Seika x Salem**

**_Word Count_: _5,240_**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1, Random & Bizarre – How can we work together?**_

* * *

"Ahh, Sasaki-san."

Seika (Pure summer) Sasaki (Help Tree) turned around at the slightly familiar voice. Her hair – a gorgeous light brown – flapped in the air as she did before falling down to cover a quater way down her back. She faced a beautiful, young, petite woman with long rich brown hair that had orange hues in it and it frames her face. Her eyes are a light brown and it held limitless innocence and some sadness. What was her name again? – Yohime Inoue was it? Yes that's it. The woman she and a boy – who was he again? She doesn't remember but she'll find him again. She'll never forget that long spiky blond hair – saved when she was being harassed by some bastards from the academy.

"Inoue-san, good to see you again." Seika smiled at Yohime who returned it with a small soft smile but it held a sense of wistfulness.

"Yohime is fine."

"Same here, Seika is fine too!" Seika grinned. She's already starting to like this girl.

"Is there something you need, Yo-chan?" Yohime raised an eyebrow at the nickname but answer all the same, "We're in the same team," She held out a piece of paper that has the number '14' written on it.

"Hey, you're right!" Then she frowned, "But where's our third and fourth member?"

"Fourth?"

"We're one of the groups that has four people in it."

"Well, I am here. But I don't know where the other guy is." A voice said from behind them and the two girls jumped. They whirled around and saw a man standing with his arms cross, leaning against the tree. The man was towering at 6'4, he has very broad shoulders and muscular arms, although the rest of his body is quite skinny. He has passive, almost tired-looking green eyes, and medium-long (sorta to the bottom of the neck) messy black hair. He wears a silver necklace of a chinese dragon, and has a satanic pentagram tatooed on his forehead, which is hidden by his fringe/bangs. Has kanji tattooed on the left side of his back which means "The man who tells you you are free is your enemy", and smaller kanji down the center of the back of his neck saying "Your anger is a gift". And was that alcohol bottles sticking out of his robes?

"And who might you be?" Seika asked. If this guy was here to try something funny to her or Yohime, she'll beat the shit out of him. As if reading her mind, the man spoke up, "I'm not here to harass you – like the idiots from yesterday, though I must say they have good taste – or the woman behind you, Woman. And don't be so self-conscious, Inoue's way prettier than you, who would want to try something funny to you anyway?" He muttered the last part to himself but the two heard him anyway.

Seika was fuming, "That bastard. . . " She hissed. Yohime giggled, "Well what's your name, Mister?" The man perked up when he was addressed. Seika was willing to bet that he had fallen for Yohime.

"Ryuuji. Ryuuji Kasai. (Dragon of Fire)" He smirked, "At your service, milady." He bowed mockingly though Yohime didn't seem to mind but Seika did. She growled when he slanted her a glance.

"Is this some sort of drama play?" Another man's voice ring throughout the place though it was not very loud as they are surrounded by many students. The man that had spoken up stood at 5'10, had spiky black hair with green tips, and deep sea blue eyes. He had tanned skin and was quite muscular. He had a friendly aura around him. Seika blinked when she noticed that someone was blocking her view. Seika was confused, why had Ryuuji stood in front of her and Yohime?

"No, of course not. Shiraka." They knew each other?

"Oh, we haven't exactly finish our fight last time eh, Kasai?" Before Ryuuji could respond, the instuctor spoke up.

"Alright, boys and girls." The instructor was old, very. And as old people are like that, it didn't take long for the old man to stray far away from the topic. Now what was he saying again? – ah, yes. Something about when he was still a young shinigami. Oh, who cares?

"And that's how its is. We'll be leaving for the human world any time soon." He finished and slowly made his way away.

"Did any of you actually get what he was saying?"

"I was listening halfway but. . . I really couldn't listen anymore." At least Yohime had the grace to look ashame. The other three of her companions could barely care less though Saito at least tried to give some encouraging grins and gestures for the instructor to continue.

"We better get going, Yohime. We're way behind already!" Seika tugged on Yohime's hand and they together ran towards the group of academy students, trying to catch up.

* * *

"Where. Are. They?" Shinkyou (Faith) bit out. She wasn't the least bit patient. One might describe Shinkyou as outspoken. However, another might describe her as apathetic. Honestly, she doesn't care what other people view her as. She has a strong nature, and never backs down unless ordered otherwise. She likes to meet new people and socialize, but she doesn't smile unless its genuine. She doesn't believe in forcing smiles. She jokes around often with her friends and pulls pranks just to see the others' reaction. Shinkyou has dark, straight brown hair that is parted at the middle and reaches her chest. She has bangs, but they reach her cheeks and keeps them parted to stay out of her way, and they curl inwards at the cheek. Some strands her hair poke out at odd angles. She also has dark grey eyes. Back to the topic, she was waiting for her teammates with this other man, seething in anger. It had already been 15 minutes and the other teams were already leaving. Too bad that they can't just leave alone, the damn barrier won't lift until their team was complete. This way, they'll get horrible grades – this is an exam damn it!

"Waah! ! ! I am so sorry I'm late!" A girl that seems to be 10 or 12 with short -above the shoulders - shaggy chestnut colored hair, flame colored eyes which reflected her determination and fair healthy skin was running towards the two. She was panting hard with red cheeks when she reached them. Behind her, following at a much slower pace was a girl. She had black hair that was the darkest of any color he had ever seen – still shiny black even under the glare of the sun – porcelain white skin and blank black eyes that held mirth in them, she was most likely 12 as she stood at 5'2.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" The man - Sen Suika, hissed. Sen was a 5'7" male with a fair build; not too buff, leaning more to the skinny side. His hair is tied into a small braid that was about one and a half inch wide that flows freely down behind his mid-torso. His eyes were a dull cyan color, rarely with life. But now its blazing with anger and irritation and was slightly concerned as well. They were grouped with young members after all and those rich nobles that were in the academy would enjoy picking on those smaller than them, using their ranks in Soul Society. Sen frowned as he scrutinized the onyx haired girl – she didn't seem familiar, he had never seen her before. He shrugged it off, maybe he had just never been paying attention to her, she was quite small.

"You didn't hear me say sorry did you?" The onyx haired girl said in a mocking tone, smirking. Sen wanted to slap the girl but he restrain himself, they have to work together if they want to pass this test – which have the main importance of teamwork.

"Whatever," Sen snapped.

"Ignore this grumpy guy please, what are your names?" Shinkyou who liked to meet new people asked, pushing Sen out of the way as the group of four made their way to the gate which will bring them to the human world.

"Ringo (Apple/Peace be with you – Depends on the kanji written) !" The chestnut haired girl chirped happily.

"Star." The onyx haired girl grinned – she looked completely evil.

"Well nice to meet you, I am Shinkyou and that guy there is –Uhh. . ." Shinkyou paused and turned to the only male in their group, "What's your name again?"

"Sen. Sen Suika (Watermelon)." He glanced at the black haired girl sharply before adding, "Please to be of aqquiantance." He had meant to be polite and he had absolute no intention to befriend the girls – he was no sexist, women have their strengths as well – they could do some things that men couldn't – and he respected that.

Star smiled in an almost uncertain sardonic smile but it was better than her grin or smirk, "Its truly nice to meet you, Sen."

* * *

"Hey, wait up! We're on the same team aren't we? !" The girl in the front stopped as she was told but her scowl deepened. The one who had called her was Sakurano. She has white skin and platinum blonde hair reaching her waist, her fringe was left to frame her face. She wears a black-framed with snowflakes pattern glasses. Behind her was a man. The man stands at 5'9 and has long black hair that stops at his shoulders with a bang going to the left over his eye, he also has half lidded orange eyes.

"You two are too slow." The other girl on the team was known as Beyond Burgundy. Beyond has long, pink hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces, and two twin tails on the sides of her face – which was constantly in a frown or scowl, but held together by small cross-shaped barrettes. She has burgundy colored eyes and fair skin.

The man – Salem Rosario replied, "We'll try to keep up then." He had no wish for an argument with him possibly getting into the crossfire of a cat-fight between two women.

He shuddered, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Well, it seems like its just going to be the two of us." Sakaki (flowering evergreen tree) Dojima said in an attempt to start a conversation with the boy that seemed to be carrying the weight of the whole world on it. Sakaki knew that he was a very laid back individual that rarely puts forth any effort in anything. Sarcastic and pessimistic, He sometimes unwittingly mocks and puts down anything remotely positive about a situation by pointing out what could, or will, go wrong. But he couldn't do it, in front of this boy that looked condemned in every way – he was not a monster damn it, he was once a human and he had human feelings too! He looked at the said boy – Kaoru (Fragrant) Tachibana (Wild Orange). Kaoru has a long spiky blond hair, with black highlights. It was tied in a thick braid, giving him an extremely feminine look. Kaoru had fair healthy skin and fuchsia colored eyes. Kaoru has a pink ribbon tied to his right arm and he stands at 5'3, all in all, he looked pretty normal but to those of experienced eye or those that are very perceptive or to those that cared, they could see that the boy was an extremely bitter person – someone who had been constantly hurt, betrayed and put downed on. He knew he couldn't do it, be cold towards the boy and ignore him, the boy needs someone there for him and he'll try to be the one.

"Hnn. . ." Kaoru grunted and walked towards the gate, motioning with his hand towards Sakaki to follow him. Sakaki wanted to help the boy but he knew it'll be very troublesome and the boy will be a handful.

"How troublesome. . ." He sighed, "I can't believe I sign myself up for this." But looking at the boy's figure that radiated sadness and burden, he couldn't help but follow him. The boy had saved him in the past, he might not remember it but he did. This time, he had found him and he'll definitely repay the debt.

* * *

"Wow! How long has it been, I wonder? Since I set foot in the human world?" Seika was fascinated, this was the first time in a long while since she had been in the human world. She looked around from her perch high up and looked down, if she were still alive and was walking around, she'll think these things were lame and would get bored quickly but she hadn't been here – Karakura Town – since she 'died' and she missed it. She remembered, the day she died and how she did.

_Her turn soon came up and she played came so easily to her... But that wasn't the only thing that did. Half way through her performance, a large Hollow smashed through the building and destroyed everything, killing almost everyone – some, those that were close to the exits managed to flee first. But for some reasons, the Hollow was most interested in killing Seika – she was able to see the Hollow then and the monstrous face had stunned her, rooting her feet to the ground. Unable to run or do anything, she died, killed by the Hollow. It ate some of her soul before being stopped by a shinigami – he was the reason why she wanted to be a shinigami but she couldn't remember his face – ripping some of her memories from childhood memories, she knew her parents died when she was young and she was taken care off by her grandparents. When the Hollow ate part of her soul, she lost it, the memories of their – her parents – faces._

_Father. Mother._

"We have an assignment to finish, you know?" Ryuuji yawned, looking completely bored but he was interested when Yohime spoke up, "Which will determined our grade,"

"Riiight–" Saito looked at the abnormally quiet Seika. After getting to know her a little better when they were on their way to the Human world, silence from her wasn't a very good thing. "Is something wrong, Sasaki?"

"N-no, nothing." Seika rubbed her eyes and put on a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have an assignment to finish!"

"Yup, so don't go daydreaming now." Ryuuji said as he ushered them to move.

"Did you hear that?"

"I felt an extremely strong presence." Ryuuji said.

"Not just one of them." Saito added. Seika didn't say anything, she recognized this presence, the Hollow that had killed her – it ruined her life, took everything that might have been hers if she had been alive. It took it away when it killed her.

"But I thought that we weren't supposed to be fighting real live Hollows. Just fake ones." Yohime looked worried.

"Someone in the higher-ups must have fucked up then." A terrified scream resounded but it was so distant that they barely managed it catch it.

"We have to go help them." Saito then led the way, but Seika ran past him with impossible speed. She was going to slaughter that Hollow.

"Seika? Seika !" Yohime cried as she too doubled her pace, intent on catching up with her new friend.

"Tck, women are so troublesome at times." Ryuuji started cussing in foul languages as he and Saito hurried to catch up with their teammates.

* * *

Sakaki just stood and watched.

Watched how Kaoru completely obliterate the Hollows – real ones – with his zanpaktou – he didn't know that academy students could do that, even though they were in their last year. Its in shikai form now; but what he saw was something very dangerous and unique, the zanpaktou looked nothing like a normal zanpaktou. That angel behind Kaoru – Tenshi (Angel) , has one pair of wings, one halo above her head and her hair is more natural. Her eyes and mouth are sealed shut while her arms and legs are severely restricted by chains, giving her the aura of a condemned angel – was having chains comming out of her back and it was cutting Hollows here and there.

Sakaki didn't protest, he didn't mind either. This way, they could get good grades and he wouldn't have to do anything. That's good.

* * *

'Star' whistled in complete amusement. Ringo and Shinkyou were horrified. Sen watched them calmly, assesing them within his mind. He looked at the black haired girl, she was too calm, did she plan this?

"Let's take them out, shall we?" She drew her katana out, her cruel sadistic side relishing the way it sing as it cut down the first obstacle in her way. Ringo snapped out of her reverie first, "You're right." She drew her blade and defended herself as a Hollow attacked her. Sen had to admit, she had good skills for a little brat. Shinkyou had jumped high up into the air and was sweeping the blade down in an cutting arc. Sen smirked, he can't let the ladies do all the work, can he?

He dodged a swipe from his left and retaliated by jumping up and cutting off the Hollows arm. He was about to deal the finishing blow when Star jumped in and cut down the Hollow.

"Hey!" He protested. "Bweakk~!" She stuck out her tongue at him and jumped off. How rude!

"You little frog!"

"What? ! You did quite a lot of jumping yourself!" She had surprisingly good hearing.

"You-" He was cut off when he heard a scream.

"Shinkyou!" Ringo adverted her gaze and attention from the Hollow to Shinkyou – bad mistake. She was flung carelessly to the ground – passed out – by the Hollows. They were so many of them, the more they slay the more popped out. No matter how fast he is now, he'll never make it in time for Shinkyou. Damn it, casualty on the first day outing? !

A flash of pink was all he could see before the Hollow was purified. A girl with pink hair stood in front of him, before Shinkyou. Behind her were his classmates in certain classes – Sakurano and Salem.

"T-thank you. Umm. . . " Shinkyou looked between the three nervously. "Hnn." The girl who had saved her grunted, turned away and walked away. The man shrugged and followed the girl while the other girl offered them a weak smiled and disappeared. The girl was kind enough to save her but she seemed so unfriendly. The frown on her face didn't help much either, it doesn't hurt to smile even once.

"Are you okay? Owwie." Ringo pouted as she crawled over to Shinkyou and plopped down in front of her.

"You should worry about yourself first, silly." Star was still grinning in amusement, she thought this life and death matter funny? Sen can't believe it.

"You're right." The mocking went over Ringo's naive head. "That was stupid of me."

"So glad you notice!" Star chirped. "Hey!" Sen glared at the girl, "At least she tried something to help."

"Do I look like I care?" Star shrugged and waltzed off. "Brat." He muttered.

A terrified scream not so far alerted them. The scream belonged to a girl, she was screaming, "Renji! Izuru!"

"Let's go check it out~" Star pulled on his arm and ran in the direction the scream came from. Their other two teammates scramble up to catch up to them.

* * *

"Isn't that Hinamori, Abarai and Kira?" Saito asked as he came to a halt beside Seika.

_I was mistaken. _Her shoulders slumped in defeat, relief, regret and slight fear. She didn't know if she had the guts to face the monster that killed her.

"What's wrong, Seika-san?" Yohime asked, worried. "No, its nothing." She switched her tone quickly, "We have to help them!"

"When we barely managed to survive this far ourselves?" Ryuuji asked casually. "They won't die a quick death though. Maybe." He said it as if he were speaking about the weather today.

Drawing their katanas, Saito and Yohime went first, defending Momo Hinamori as she prepared to cast a kido spell; she shot them a grateful look and concentrate harder. Ryuuji sighed as he and Seika jumped in and pushed the two other males out of the way before dodging the relentless attacks themselves. The stupid Hollow was quick and they were barely managing to keep up. And damn it, a few more of the same high spiritual energy were appearing.

Sounds of chains were ringing in the air, from his peripheral vision, Ryuuji managed to make out an angel? Behind a boy. Another man was behind them as well, katana drawn, ready in an offensive position. He also caught sight of three other people, one with pink hair, one male and one female with blond hair. Then there's four others, one little girl with onyx hair – she seems vaguely familiar, a man – the only one there in the group – another girl but a brunette and a woman – his classmate, Shinkyou.

"My oh my, isn't this all very entertaining?" The black haired girl sang happily.

"You can still laugh? When your subordinates are in danger?" A masculine baritone voice was heard by all.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." A long blade that kept extending cut through one Hollow after another. The students were awed, except – of course – Kaoru, 'Star', Ryuuji, Sen and Beyond.

"Yo ho, Xing. How did your observation go?" A playful voice was heard next as the blade – zanpaktou – known as Shinso kept extending and was aimed for different directions.

"Pretty fine Hyuuga. I might have gotten more information if Aizen and Gin didn't interfere." 'Star' replied. Sen was bemused and so were the rest. He turned to 'Star' and realized that she had took off her academy uniform, replaced by a shinigami uniform. 'Star' now known as Lu Xing wears the uniform similar of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō – Sen wouldn't be surprise if she did that just to mock those of Squad 2 – which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. She wears an armband that proves her position as the Lieutenant.

Wait, Aizen and Gin? Sen's head snapped up to look at the other two. The silver haired man was definitely the Lieutenant, the other, Aizen was the captain and he had a smile on his face. How could Xing called them without honorifics or title for the matter? She was so rude!

"I've gotten what I've wanted so – tata, adieu, ciao!" Grabbing the man – He is quite tall, standing at (6'3) and has short black hair and slate gray eyes. He also has two katanas by his side both bearing black and gold hilts. His most dinstinctive characteristics are his armless sunglasses that he is always seen wearing along with the light smile he mostly has on his face. He was squinting like the silver haired Lieutenant. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a black scarf – that was also a captain by the collar and disappeared using Shunpo – clearly not wanting anymore more confrontation with the other two higher ranking officers.

"I apologize for their – bizarre and rude – behavior. ( Here, his face has a embarrassed smile – to those that didn't look properly of course, but in truth, its a disguised disgusted grimace) I shall report them for their doing later. Are you all alright?" His gaze lingered on Momo, making her blush beet red.

"Bah, Flirty bastard." Shinkyou and Sen said in unison – having the exact same thoughts – she had a scowl on her face while Sen's face was a mask of indifference. Though no one said anything, they silently agreed – all except Momo, Renji and Kira.

"Hey! How can you be so rude?" Izuru spluttered for a moment.

"I seriously don't care what you say about me." Shinkyou returned.

"If you'll excuse us." Yohime smiled weakly while Ryuuji snorted before turning around with their teammates and left.

The pink-haired girl and her group were long gone. The spiky haired blonde and the other guy was leaving now as well.

"Should we leave as well?" Ringo interrupted as the three-man team were flabbergasted.

"Yup, let's leave." Sen pulled Ringo by the collar and the no-three-man team left the clearing to group up with their instrutcor – that's if, he wasn't dead yet. He was old, very old, he wouldn't be surprise if he died for being unable to defend himself, can an old man fight properly? He knew the instructor was already half-deaf, he may not be able to hear a hollow's roar followed by an attack then maybe a gruesome death.

"Where should we go now?" Shinkyou asked.

"Back to the Shinigami Academy, duh." Sen replied.

"Do you think we will pass?"

"We killed real life hollows, dude." Shinkyou replied.

"Huh, I wonder which squad we will be assign to."

"I hope all of us will be in the same squad!" Ringo grinned. And the three made their way back to the meeting point – seriously hoping that the old man had kicked the bucket, he had always been a pain to their ears anyway, constantly straying away from the main topic – talking about nothing in particular, though it was mostly Ringo and Shinkyou doing the talking, Sen just added his two cents – which annoy the girls greatly.

* * *

"Hey, which squad will you want to go to?" Sakaki asked, honestly curious.

"Any. I don't care much, as long I have something to do I won't mind." Kaoru replied, swiping his long bangs out of his face and eyes.

"I would want to be in the same squad as you, ya know?"

"Why?"

"Why I wonder. . . " Sakaki grinned, pleased to be able to elicit a response – a curious one at that – from the emotionless boy.

* * *

"I wonder if the instructor's okay or not." Ryuuji simply cannot believe why Yohime would be concern for the old man, that man gave them ridiculous and impossible assignments, and to top it all of, his lectures were boring. Even without the help of sake, he could have fallen asleep.

"He was once a shinigami wasn't he? So he'll be able to defend himself just fine." Seika was yawning now, obviously tired after a day full of excitements.

"Let's hurry and be the first ones to get there!" Saito raced by himself towards the meeting point, with the other three following at a much slower pace.

"Nee, Beyond, do you think we will make it into the same squad?" Salem asked.

"Maybe." Beyong replied vaguely. She had grown pretty fond of the two behind her and maybe she wouldn't mind if they got into the same squad – if they didn't bicker – at least life will be more colorful and not as dull as she might have remember it to be. The Soul Society was so back in time compared to the Human World and it was boring.

"Can we actually choose to be in which squad we want to be in?" Sakurano asked.

"It depends."

"That is not really an actual answer."

"Suck it up then." Salem said. Beyond suppressed the urge to sigh as Sakurano and Salem got into an all out mock-insult battle against each other.

_I hope the squad we will be assign to won't be full of hooligans._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. The ocs belongs to their respective owners. I only own Lu Xing and Hyuuga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2, Fate**_

* * *

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Ryuuji demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Yohime shrugged. The epitome of nonchalance.

"All of us are grouped together?" Seika asked incredulously.

"Heh, that's good! We get to see more of each other this way!" Shiraka laughed.

"Just my luck. . . " Shinkyou moaned.

"I don't really mind! The more the merrier~" Ringo exclaimed.

"If you hadn't notice, the squad we're assigned to is the worst among all squads." Sen hissed.

"I think we're the laughing stock of the academy already." Sakurano said, a look of resignation on her face.

"Just look at them pointing and laughing at us!" Salem gritted his teeth to control his temper. It further infuriate him when Beyond didn't even show her irritation.

"I could already see the downside of it all." Sakaki rubbed his chin in a somewhat wry manner. Kaoru did nothing but stared blankly at the board.

It was to Kaoru, Yohime and Beyond's credit that they were not affected by the laughing, teasing and mocking that were directed at them. The rest of the recruits of Squad 14 were trembling with anger. Yohime sighed, Beyond scowled, Kaoru continued to stare blankly at whatever was in front of him.

"Shut it already! ! !" The nine of them screamed at the passer-bys.

Chuckles resounded from behind the group. "Heh. You're already this in synch. We will be a team in no time. Right?" A rather – annoyingly – familiar voice said.

Sen was the first to scowl at the woman-child. "Nice of you to show your face here." His voice was laced with sarcasm. It was obvious that he still held a small grudge with her for not coming clean the first time they met.

"Squad 14 is the epitome of rudeness. Feel free to insult anyone you want." Lu Xing grinned. She was wearing her Lieutenant badge on her left arm – she meant business.

"We look forward to work with you guys." Ringo and Yohime said cheerily.

"Haha. . . Squad 14 currently has about five or six members only." Sen couldn't comprehend why she would say something so pathetic in such a happy voice; he rolled his eyes, for all he know, the girl could barely care less even though she was the lieutenant of the squad. Even Yohime and Ringo's smiles falter.

"That. . .bad?" Surprisingly, it was Kaoru that broke the silence.

"I forgot to mention that Squad 14 is the epitome of pathetic-ness as well." It was anything but funny but she was laughing anyway.

"So, our new squad rarely ever gets mission right?" Ryuujin asked. Lu Xing nodded. He grinned lazily.

"Good, I don't have to do troublesome things then." Sakaki and Sen completely agree but Sen didn't step behind the Lieutenant to show his consent on joining Squad 14. His problem didn't lie with the squad, it was her – the Lieutenant herself.

Beyond, Kaoru, Yohime and Ringo didn't seem to mind. Shinkyou, Sakaki Seika and Ryuujin seemed resigned. Sen gritted his teeth but said nothing. If he pulled out now, it will be like as if he's running away and he hated being put down. Lu Xing eyed him as if daring him to pull out, to ask her whether or not he can be transferred to another squad. Knowing her, he might lump into Squad 4 where things were just as bad as Squad 14.

"Well then," Sen spat. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." He said. The others blinked at him, disbelief. Sen knew he was probably the one that would object the most. Well, he proved them wrong then.

"Right," Kaoru drawled. "Let's." He dislike attention being drawn his way and with everyone looking at them now, he really wanted to leave. He didn't mind the squad he was assigned to was full of losers or has less members. The former problem can be solved if everyone cooperated and the latter was something he liked. Less people means less noise – he liked silence. He doubted he will be requesting to switch squads at all.

This time, no one complained as they followed Lu Xing to where their squad headquarters were. As they entered their section, Lu Xing showed them around. To Sen's surprise, she was a surprisingly good guide. He thought she would fool around or leave them to find their way around since she doesn't seem like someone who care about others or what difficulties they might face.

Yohime looked around and memorized her new surroundings. She hoped she wouldn't get lost because the lack of members made the headquarters of Squad 14 seem vast. Unlike other headquarters of various squads, there are no other shinigamis in sight; so unlike the others where shinigamis – regardless of rank – bustle about, going on their own business. If she ever got lost, she won't be getting any directions from someone which was bad.

Sakurano frowned. She enjoyed battles and she was expecting to join Squad 11 where all the fighters gathered. As far as she was concerned, Squad 14 were full of losers and old people. Everyone that were due to retired were kicked here. How can she challenge someone to a battle like that?

"Right." Lu Xing said. "I think that is all."

"The lack of members make it seem as if this place is bigger than the rest." Saito remarked. "Or is this place really bigger than other squads?"

Sakaki scoffed. "This squad is the worst of all in history," He started sarcastically. "Do you think Soul Society will make a place larger for failures?"

"Did you just admit to being a failure?" Ryuuji snickered, crossing his elbows out of amusement.

Sakaki seemed to tear him to shreds with his next remark and he almost braced himself for it. But Lu Xing smoothly interrupted them. Out of neccesity of course, Sen had no doubt that the girl would enjoy watching the two men tear each other apart.

"You two can fight soon." She said. "Let's go see Hyuuga." With that, she promptly headed into another direction.

The new recruits could do nothing but follow her. Lu Xing slammed open two gigantic doors and strolled in as if she owned the place; so did Ryuuji and Sakaki.

"Hyuuga." She called the attention of the man lazing on couch. He was undoubtedly their captain – what, with the coat he wore. He looked up lazily and Seika was slightly apalled at how their captain acts. He started whining.

"Nee—Xing—I'm bored—" Hyuuga draw out the little girl's name. "Where are the new recruits? I really want to join the battle royale—"

Lu Xing twitched. "Act like a proper captain!" She snapped. She pointed at them. "This is them." She announced. Hyuuga perked up and decided to look at them properly.

"Hoo—if it ain't the little squirts we saved from the hollows?" He drawled, looking at each one of them. "This has to be fate."

"Little Squirts?!" Shinkyou fumed. "Only a few of us are short. The rest of us are quiet tall, thank you very much." She all but spat.

"You got spunk." Hyuuga smirked. "I chose well."

Salem blinked in surprise. "I thought you didn't know who were assigned to your squad."

"You choose us?" Ringo could barely contain her surprise.

Saito laughed loudly. "I guess you can tell that we're the best of our bunch!" He sounded so arrogant.

Hyuuga continued smiling. "I see a hidden talent in each one of you—though you're all quite pathetic in your own ways." Almost everyone glared at him for his blatant disrespect. Lu Xing even elbowed him in the gut for his rudeness. Something that surprised Sen, again, since he didn't think she would care about how others feel. Maybe he thought wrong.

"You're very rude." Seika commented.

"What do you mean by battle royale?" Sakurano—who has a thrill for battle and certainly wouldn't pass up the chance to fight a battle—asked. Hyuuga said something about that before he'd gotten sidetracked by the others.

"Oh, bloodthirsty aren't you?" Hyuuga laughed. He turned around and pointed to something hanging on the wall. A notice of some sort. "We are joining that, for the first time in years since now we have enough members"—He smiled slyly—"and all of you...are going to help me win."


End file.
